Solo Soy Sirius
by Patita Lupin73
Summary: S.S.S serie de drabbles de Sirius Black... La vida de este chico nunca fue fácil y eso lo sabemos... Un sentimiendo detrás de otro.. culpa dolor felicidad... RR plis!
1. Libre

No le importa, se ha ido, no piensa volver.

No los entiende, ni en sus ideales, ni sus en prejuicios…

Solo sabe que se ha escapado. No piensa volver.

Por fin encontró la libertad que siempre ha buscado.

Por fin lo ha logrado aunque fuese escapándose.

Estaba harto de todo, de aquellas normas que siempre le han impuesto.

Y por fin es libre.

Libre de ser fiel a sus ideales.

Libre para pensar lo que quiera, como siempre, pero sin recibir injustos castigos a cambio.

Libre porque ya no estaba, porque lo habían borrado… Porque ya no era un Black.


	2. miedo

Está sentado, por primera vez tiene miedo.

Miedo porque alguien les traicionando, a él y a sus amigos.

Miedo porque no sabe quien ha sido.

Miedo porque ese alguien lleva un año pasando información, todavía no saben quién es.

Miedo porque sospecha de un amigo sin estar seguro.

Miedo porque puede equivocarse.

Y no puede esperar más. Sabe que tarde o temprano lo hará:

Los encontrará.

Por eso decide usarle como Guardián en vez de serlo él. Para vigilar al amigo del que sospecha.

Y de nuevo miedo al descubrir la verdad, porque se a equivocado…

Porque les ha fallado.


	3. Furia

Siente furia, porque los ha traicionado sin remordimiento.

Él huye como un cobarde, como una rata sucia.

Se para, cansado, por fin lo ha cogido.

Mira su rostro temeroso y siente de nuevo esa oleada de furia que sintió cuando descubrió lo que le pasó a Lily y James.

Lo que le pasó a Harry.

Eso a él no parece afectarle. Sólo se preocupa por él mismo.

Siente furia hacia quien fue su amigo.

Sin remordimiento alguno el traidor mata a una docena de muggles.

Se esconde, de nuevo.

Lo inculpa a él y siente de nuevo esa furia incontenible.


	4. Soledad

No hay nadie.

Sólo puede oír gritos, sentir dolor, sufrimiento.

El dolor en su cabeza, el martirio y los malos recuerdos aumentan.

La soledad lo invade de pronto.

No hay nadie. Es lo que siempre temió.

Está volviéndose loco, si no lo está ya es porque en el fondo sabe que el no hizo nada.

Que es inocente.

Pero está solo… Esa soledad nadie se la va a quitar.

No hay esperanza…, lleva mucho tiempo, demasiado ya, encerrado sin ver nada…

Cuando creyó estar libre y ver luz, uno de sus amigos lo metió en una oscura celda:

Está solo.


	5. Esperanza

Todo sigue oscuro.

Lleva mucho tiempo así, años, meses, minutos, segundos…

Aunque llevara apenas segundos no se daría cuenta, el tiempo pasa muy despacio.

Todo ese tiempo permanece encerrado, sin tener nada de esperanza.

Y lo ve:

Esa rata con una familia de pelirrojos.

La furia lo invade: no siente dolor, ni sufrimiento, ni remordimiento…

Todo lo que tendría que estar pasando realmente si no lo hubiera culpado a él.

Vuelve a haber esperanza, gracias a ella podrá salir de ahí.

Por fin.

Escapa.

No sabe como, simplemente lo ha hecho.

Vuelve a ser libre.

Va a encargarse de él.


	6. Feliz

Corre sin fuerzas, se arrastra oculto por las calles.

Está bajo una forma extrañamente familiar que tanto echaba de menos.

Porque le recuerda a los buenos momentos, a cuando era feliz.

Se va recuperando, huyendo de aquellos horribles seres que tan mal le hacen sentir.

Pero gracias al cielo esta forma le ayuda.

Con esa forma ni un solo recuerdo es triste; es feliz.

Sonríe, después de tanto tiempo.

Ahí, su ahijado, le mira expectante.

El autobús pasa por delante desviándole la mirada y aprovecha para irse.

Sabe que Harry volverá a mirar.

Pero esta vez él no estará ahí.


	7. Cansancio

Deambula lentamente de un lado a otro.

Busca a ese chico pelirrojo, con él está la rata, el traidor, el que le acusó, el que por su culpa murieron sus amigos…

Ya no puede más.

Para, suspira, el cansancio aumenta por cada paso.

Aunque pare durante media hora seguirá cansado.

Pero no es solo cansancio físico lo que siente. Está cansado de no tener a nadie con quien estar.

James se fue.

Lily con él.

A Remus lo perdió por desconfiar de él.

Harry cree que por su culpa murieron sus padres.

A Peter…, a él lo perdió hace tiempo.


	8. Nostalgia

Es un día de los que busca desesperado a la rata, al traidor.

Mira al cielo, oscuro por los oscuros seres que le buscan.

Los dementores.

De pronto lo ve, era James, sin duda.

James a sus trece años volando en su escoba con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Con una sonrisa que siempre llevaba volando en escoba.

Sonríe con nostalgia.

Maldita sea, lo echaba de menos.

Y se da cuenta de que no puede ser James.

Es Harry, su ahijado… Pero aun así sonríe.

La fuerza que él necesitaba para seguir luchando y vengarse…

Es ver a su ahijado feliz.


	9. Culpa

Puede hacerlo, es capaz.

Se adentra en los pasillos de lo que fue su hogar.

Entra en la que fue habitación.

Harry duerme.

Lo mira con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos.

Por una parte cariño, él es la prueba de que lo que vivió con sus amigos fue real y no una estúpida fantasía.

Por otra parte siente la culpa…

Si no hubiera elegido a la rata Harry tendría la vida normal de cualquier niño…

Tranquila y en paz…

Algo que él le había quitado sin querer…

Sentía culpa.

Nadie se la iba a quitar si Peter no era castigado…


	10. Rabia

Va hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

El chico pelirrojo está tumbado, el que tiene a la rata.

'Estúpido traidor' es lo único que puede pensar con rabia.

Sin pensar se acerca a él, con rabia, esperando venganza.

El animal se da cuenta de que le persigue y, temeroso, de nuevo huye.

'Mierda' piensa, y con rabia y dolor corre tras él.

Atraviesa pasillos de Hogwarts con la forma del perro.

Si no estuviera persiguiendo al traidor…

Seguro que esto le recordaría, sin duda, a las salidas nocturnas de los Merodeadores.

Peter escapa, la rabia ruge dentro de él…


	11. Desconfianza

Si que era raro ver a su amigo Remus.

Más después de la desconfianza.

Suspira, él está dando clase: boggarts.

Recuerda el modo en el que supieron lo del 'pequeño problema peludo'.

Fue así, en esa clase, igual que la que estaba dando en ese momento cuando apareció la luna…

Investigaron… sonrió. Nunca lo hubieran hecho sin más.

Recordaba la cara de Remus cuando supo lo que sabían…

Pero recordaba aun mejor la fuerza y confianza que eso les había dado…

Lo inseparables que se volvieron entre los cuatro.

Quizá por eso dolía pensar en que había desconfiado en él…


	12. Odio

Odio, profundo odio es lo que siente.

La rata en sus manos, está ahí…

Entiende que Harry dude de él.

Es comprensible.

Pero no puede evitarlo, maldita sea.

¡Tiene que saber la verdad!

¡James y Lily no estaban!

¡Peter! De él era la culpa.

Maldita sea.

¿Por qué no eran capaces de creerle?

Odiosa Azkaban, odiosa vida.

¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer para que vieran la verdad?

¿El qué?

¿Por qué no colaboraban?

¡¡Era culpa de Peter!!

Tenía que matarlo, vengar a sus amigos, acabar con él.

Por el odioso 31 de Octubre, cuando traicionó a sus amigos.


End file.
